Switch
by Red Banana Ice
Summary: Ketika seorang Mello iri dengan bocah lainnya hanya karena sahabat, piring, dan coklatnya. Eh, tunggu. Semua hanya karena terpeleset?


**SWITCH**

Disc: Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

ChibiMMN!

* * *

"Ngh…" lenguhan Matt tiba-tiba seraya melempar PSPnya sembarang arah, membuat Mello yang sedang membaca buku (yang entah isinya apa) menoleh ke arahnya.

"Berhenti mendesah ambigu seperti itu."

Matt pun menyipitkan matanya, "Mells, aku bosan."

"Terus? Kau berharap aku menghilangkan kebosananmu? Jangan harap."

Matt mengacak surai coklat miliknya dan berguling-guling tidak jelas sejenak. Kemudian, ia pun duduk dan berdiri setelah teringat sesuatu, "Ya sudah, aku pergi saja. Jangan rindu padaku ya?" ujarnya seraya mengerdipkan mata kirinya.

"Aku tak peduli."

"Termasuk jika aku akan mendatangi festival coklat yang sponsor acaranya itu eksklusif dari Pabrik Chocho O. itu? Baiklah-baiklah. Daah." Bocah itu pun berlari tergesa-gesa dan tidak sampai beberapa detik…..

Persetan dengan belajar.

Mello pun membuang buku yang tengah ia baca.

"MATTTT. TUNGGU! AKU IKUUT. " teriaknya seraya berlari.

"KAU BILANG TAK MAU KAAAAAAAAN~"

"SEJAK KAPAN KAU MENENTANGKU BEGITU? BERHENTI…..AA…OI AWA..YAAK..!"

Matt yang tidak melihat apa yang ada di depannya segera menoleh dan kaget begitu anak bersurai putih pucat terduduk di sana dengan rubik-rubik. Ia segera meloncat tepat ketika Mello berteriak namun na'as bagi Mello.

Si pirang malah terpeleset karena Matt tak sengaja menggeser posisi salah satu rubik yang berserakan disana dengan pose tendangan salto jarak jauh yang ia pelajari dari _game_ PSP yang ia mainkan dan otomatis, Mello pun tak sengaja menabrak anak bersurai putih yang ada di depannya dan tergeletak.

Kaget, Matt pun menghampiri mereka. Bocah itu langsung mengguncang badan mereka bergantian.

"Mells!...Near… Oi, kalian berdua."

Duh, kalau mereka tidak sadar-sadar, apakah dengan begini penerus L akan beralih padanya?

Aish,…dia kan masih belum menamatkan _game_ nya. Jangan sampai deh ia jadi penerus. Matt pun berkomat-kamit dalam hati, berharap waktunya bermain _game_ tidak akan berkurang karena hal merepotkan itu meski ia mengagumi L.

Jadi, Matt kau tak khawatir dengan mereka? =_=

"Duuh…bangunlah. Oi, Mello." ujarnya seraya menepuk Mello keras. "Near.." ujarnya seraya mencubit Near gemas.

"Ngh…" Keduanya pun akhirnya sadar.

"Mello? Near? Syukurlah. Kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Ngh…BAIK-BAIK SAJA APANYA! KAU TAK LIHAT HA! TAK LIHAT? BENJOL BEGINI?"

"Ngh…" Si Blonde malah mengusap kepalanya setelah duduk sebelumnya.

Manik biru Matt langsung menyipit, "HEH, KENAPA MALAH KAU YANG MARAH-MARAH? KAU YANG DUDUK SEMBARANGAN DAN MENYERAKKAN RUBIK-RUBIK ITU TAU! ITU SALAHMU. BUKAN SALAHKU ATAUPUN MELLS."

Sebentar….

Matt bilang Mells?

Mells?

Si pirang pun menghisap ibu jari kanannya, "Tapi itu juga kesalahanmu dan Mello yang berlarian di koridor, bukan?"

Eh, kenapa tidak sinkron begini? Kedua matanya mengerjap.

Matt pun berkata, "Sebentar." Bocah itu lalu berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan membawa dua buah cermin. Kemudian, Matt memberikannya satu-satu ke mereka.

"WTF, Jeevas. Kau mau ajak aku main Barbie atau ke festival?"

Berbanding terbalik dengan Near, Mello (yang di dalamnya Near) pun tampak berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Lihat cermin deh." ujar Matt ngeri.

Begitu mereka berdua melihat cermin, Mello langsung berteriak.

* * *

"ALBINO JELEK, KEMBALIKAN TUBUHKU."

"Mello, kau mengejek dirimu sendiri albino ya? Dan bisakah berhenti berteriak dengan tubuhku? Pita suaraku bisa rusak jika dipakai untuk berteriak norak begitu."

"KAU SAJA YANG BERTUBUH LEMAH. DASAR BAU."

"Oh, kau bau ya?"

"SUDAHLAH KALIAN." Teriak Matt mendamaikan. "Daripada ribut, pikirkan cara agar kalian kembali. Besok kan tes kesehatan."

"…." Mereka pun terdiam.

"Tapi sebenarnya ada baiknya juga sih, pergantian begini. Setidaknya, kau mendapat rangking satu, Mells."

"Hah? Rangking satu? Dia pasti sengaja menyalah-nyalahkan jawabanku, Matt! Berhenti meracau dan berpikirlah sana."

"Bagaimana kalau kalian membenturkan kepala kalian lagi?"

Mello pun mengernyit, "Kau ingin membuatku jadi bodoh?"

"KAU MENGEJEKKU BODOH HA?"

"Kan cuma saran. Aku sih tak masalah kalian berganti begini."

"Karena kau jadi lebih tenang dalam bermain _game_ , ya kan?" ujar mereka serentak yang diikuti _sweatdrop_ oleh Matt.

"Bagaimana kalau ku panggil Watari saja ya.."

"Bodoh, kau mau menyerah begitu saja?" tanya si surai putih.

"Yah, kalau kau tak mau ya mau bagaimana lagi. Aku akan ke kamarmu. Kau bersikaplah normal dan jadilah diriku."

"Daripada mengkhawatirkanku, pikirkan cara berjalanmu itu, TAK 'MANLY' tau."

* * *

Dan pada akhirnya, mereka pun beradaptasi dengan tubuh mereka. Near yang berada di tubuh Mello pun sekamar dengan Matt, dan tentu saja, Matt menjadi merdeka setidaknya. Near tipe yang tidak terlalu berisik (Abaikan kalimat sarkas yang muncul sesekali, tetapi itu masih mending daripada kesensian Mello).

Sedangkan, Mello? Sebenarnya ia cukup sepi (Mengingat biasanya ia selalu ditemani dengan banyak jenis _backsound_ dari _game_ Matt). Jujur saja, ia sulit sekali untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan itu. Hingga, akhirnya ia keluar begitu jam makan malam tiba.

Matt duduk di samping Near sedangkan Mello berada di meja tersendiri. Jujur saja, ia agak sedikit sensi melihat Matt perhatian ke Near. Apalagi ketika mereka sepertinya asyik membahas robot-robot mecha. Matt juga pakai senyum-senyum segala. Oke, itu cukup membuat _mood_ nya makin buruk. Dan puncak terburuknya….

Ketika Near….

Makan diatas piring kesukaannya….

Iya sih, dia tau kalau dia sekarang sedang berada di tubuh Near tapi tetap saja ia kesal dengan itu.

Dan sangat-sangat terburuknya….

Matt…

Malah memberikan Near coklat putih.

Coklat Putih merk mahal.

Merk mahal lho!

Bahkan mereka suap-suapan!

Tak tahan, ia pun menarik tangan Near.

Sepertinya ia cukup iri.

* * *

"Kau sudah mendapatkan rangking satu selama ini!"

Si pirang, menatap albino dihadapannya bingung.

"Aku masih terima itu.."

Near yang berada di tubuh Mello mengernyitkan dahi, "?"

"Tapi tidak dengan merebut anjingku, coklatku, dan piringku."

Eh, kenapa ini seperti episode kartun sebelah edisi Squidw*rd yang memenangkan pernghargaan pegawai.

"Terus kau mau apa?"

"KEMBALIKAN TUBUHKU, DASAR ALBINO PAYA…~AAAAH."

Near pun terdorong oleh Mello dan tidak sengaja, keseimbangannya limbung. Ia pun langsung menarik Mello untuk terjatuh bersamanya sehingga tak sengaja kepala mereka terbentur.

Beberapa jam kemudian, mereka kembali ditemukan bocah yang memakai _google_. Bocah itu menepuk keduanya.

"Oi, kalian. Bangun. Mell….maksudku Near. Mello…"

"Ngh…."

"Ouch…."

Kedua bocah itu tersadar dan membuka kedua mata mereka. Kemudian, mereka pun duduk.

Near mengecek keadaannya. Piyama, ceklis, surai putih, ceklis.

Mello yang menatap Near di hadapannya langsung berteriak, "AKHIRNYAAAAAA. MATTT! Oi, Kau!" ujarnya seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Matt.

"Kalian kembali? Oh, tidak."

Mello langsung menjitak kepala Matt. "Apa maksud kau memberikan coklat itu dan berlagak mesra dengan bocah itu? Katanya coklat itu untukku kan?"

"Etto…" Matt tersenyum kikuk.

"Akhirnya, sepertinya aku akan main rubikku. Matt, terimakasih atas _game_ nya, itu seru."

"Sama-sama, Near."

Mello melotot dan menarik Matt. "Kau, apa-apaan? Sejak kapan kau dipihaknya? Ayo beli coklat!"

"Tapi Mells, aku bangkr…"

"TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN. TAK MAU TAU…"

-END-

* * *

Untuk Fvvn alias nunut yg berulang tahun. HBDD YAAAAA. WYATB. Semoga MMN bisa balek lagiii. Maaf nih kalo ceritanya ga bagus & receh :'D. Maaf kecepatan. Takut kuota abis nii. Sukses terus dan Always Keep Faith yaak! XDD

Salam manis (cieeh)


End file.
